Bringing Death
by Hinata Inuzuka xx
Summary: How would you feel if your only love was dying in your arms? Death fic. KankuKiba KibaxKankuro KanKiba Kiba Kankuro


Here is a story I've been working on for a while.

Warning; it's sad! KibaxKankuro

[Don't like? Don't read!]

I would appreciate reviews?

I tried a little different writing style this time.

Thank you!!

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!_**

* * *

"Do you even _know_ how much shame you've brought upon our family!?"

I stood there numbly, wishing I could be anywhere,_ anywhere_, else. I tried to ignore him, but every time he sensed I wasn't listening I got a sudden slap to the face. He raged on, eyes burning with a white-hot hatred. I could barely understand him he because was yelling so loudly, not to mention the blood in my ears. Every once in a while I heard him shout something like 'faggot' or 'queer', as well as other various gay insults. My brain was clouded with the pain of it all. My head was pulsing with such a force that I thought it might explode, and it was growing harder and harder to remain standing. But one thought still echoed through-out my body:_ I have to get to him._ I knew that his mother was probably beating him too, most likely worse than Gaara was doing to me. I turned my bloodshot eyes to my sister, who was nearby watching in horror. _Help me,_ I thought desperately, _Help me. Please._ Her blue eyes were wide and flowing with tears, but she made no effort to stop him. With a painful sigh I turned back to my brother, hoping he hadn't noticed me turn away. It was too late. He growled, shoving his elbow into my face. I fell forward onto my knees, a terrible pain growing in my nose as I heard the cartilage snap. I retched a mix of blood and vomit onto the living room floor. A second later I felt his knee collide with my side. I was knocked sideways as he continued bashing my ribs with his foot. I counted how many he broke; two, three; as the pain from his assault grew unbearable. I coughed up more blood, attempting weakly to crawl away.

"That's right, crawl. You fucking worm."

The metallic taste of blood was sharp on my tongue as I began to beg for mercy. Only one word was allowed from my mouth, "P-please..." before he silenced me with an angry kick to the face. My shallow breath burnt my throat as I stared up at him in silent misery. This monster of rage was something I had seen before, but I had never expected him to be able to do this to his own family. To his only brother. _Does he realize he is killing me?_ His eyes glanced over me, examining his work. The crazed sneer on his face suggested he was satisfied.

"You're disgusting."

And then suddenly it was over. He turned away, leaving me broken and bloody on the floor. He gripped Temari by the shoulder and dragged her out of the room with him. I could clearly see the shame in her eyes before she turned and left me alone. My eyelids were begging to be closed. I was utterly exhausted by the effort to remain conscious. I would have drifted into sleep, except I couldn't ignore the burning in my chest which was not caused by my battery. Despite my condition, I knew I had to get to him. I attempted to stand, but my legs gave away in a flood of pain. I clenched my teeth, holding back a scream. Determined, I tried it again. After somehow managing to get both feet on the ground I made my way to the door. I held my mangled side in agony. As I stepped out into the night I felt the rain begin to run over my feverish skin. It felt fantastic. I wanted nothing more than to soak my aching muscles, but with I sigh I forced myself to move on. I pushed myself, feeling like I was getting nowhere. Each passing street sign was the only proof that I was moving. I was nearing his block when I noticed a figure slowly moving towards me. I squinted, trying to make out who it was. _They look so familiar._ As they came closer I realized why.

"Kiba!"

He continued walking. He was oddly slow, which sent nervous shivers up my spine. _Did he not hear me?_ I sped up, despite my body's protest. As he came clearly into my vision my heart sank. He looked horrible. One of his eyes was swollen shut, and his lip was bruised and bloody. One of his arms was dangling limply at his side in a way that nearly made me sick. His other arm was holding his side, chillingly like how I was holding mine. I called his name again, and this time he heard me.

"K-Kankuro?" He stuttered, his voice raw. That's when I noticed the red hand prints around his throat. I rushed to his side, adrenaline overpowering pain. The moment I reached him he collapsed forward into my arms. I fell to my knees, embracing him. "I-I... was coming... t-to see you..." He mumbled, his intact arm searching for my hand. He coughed harshly, blood spewing out of his beautiful mouth and onto my lap. I held his tender body closer to mine, feeling him tremble. Desperate and unable to speak, I gently brushed my lips against his. "I...love you." He nearly whispered, head resting on my shoulder. I stoked his wet hair.

"I know you do."

His dark eyes floated up, inspecting my face. "You... you got... hurt." His lips fell into a frown. I shushed him by kissing him again. It was just like him to focus on my pain, even though his own must be unbearable. The taste of his blood stung my tongue, reminding me painfully of my beating earlier. "I-I love you." He repeated, breathing heavily. "P-please... say it back..." His fading strength brought sudden tears to my eyes.

"No, Kiba. We're n-not doing this. We're not saying our goodbyes, not now." The words were more to convince myself than him. By the light smile shining on his face I'm sure he knew I was lying. My tears fell, mixing with the rain on his face. I lowered my head to his, sobbing. His rasping breath was growing shallower as every second passed.

"Say it." He pleaded, his eyes fighting to stay open. "I... I want to hear you s-say it." I attempted to lower the lump rising in my throat, but how could I when my only love was dying in my arms?

"I-I... I love you, Kiba Inuzuka." I choked out, pressing him tighter against my chest. His felt too cold to be real. "Please... D-don't leave me. You can't leave me!" As his eyes slowly shut, I cried out in agony. I could no longer speak, but only wail in pain. I was losing him.

"I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled, his voice barely audible. "I'm j-just glad that... the last thing I saw... was you..." I once again kissed his lips, shaking in fear. _How can I live without him?_ My heart felt like a black hole, stealing everything inside me that willed me to continue living. Suddenly, his loud shallow breaths weren't coming anymore and he felt like a limp doll in my arms. I shook him lightly, hoping for a response. After no reaction, I shook him again in panic. Still nothing.

"NO!" I cried out, clutching him as tight as possible. My body was nearly convulsing with every sob that forced it's way out of my throat. I was empty. Nothing left, nothing more. _Nothing_, now that he was gone. I stayed there in the street with him, long after the rain, long after his body as grew cold as ice. They found us there in the morning, still crying. Still dead. Memories of that evening forever burnt into my head. You say I brought shame, brother? Well at least I didn't bring death.

**How horrible of a scene, two lovers, alone in the road, one dead and the other dead inside. All because of a family's prejudice; just because they were gay. There were two lives lost today.**

**

* * *

**What did you think?

I think this is just a one-shot, but I do have an idea for continuing.

Reviews would be amazing.

Thank you all for reading! I LOVE you all!

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


End file.
